The Return of the Unwanted
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: *KIDNAPPED SEQUEL!* It's been a year since the incident with Brooke. Everything was going well in everyone's lives, until one note changes everything. Austin is in danger again, and it's up to his friends and family to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me, PINEAPPLE! If you didn't know, I wrote the story, Kidnapped. With this sequel, Groot will be helping me! So, yeah! Without further ado, let's get to the story! **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything recognizable**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"AUSTIN! WAKE UP!" my mom yelled, "ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Let me sleep, forever," I mumbled.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON IF YOU DONT WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOU DONT GET PANCAKES!" my mom screamed.

My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed.

"Alright I'm up I'm up!" I said.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. My mom smirked at me.

"I knew pancakes would get you to get up," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. It's been a whole year since the kidnapping incident. I'm 16 now, along with the rest of Team Austin. My parents have become more protective of me, even though I tell them that I'm fine. Well, physically. Emotionally, I'm still recovering. My cousins left a couple of days ago, and promised they'll be back soon. For some reason, I have a feeling they'll be coming back very soon. I shook it off as my mom put a plate of pancakes in front of me. I put my phone and and ate the pancakes. My mom laughed at my kid-like behavior. After I finished, I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my phone and backpack.

"Bye mom!" I called out.

"Bye! Be careful!" she replied.

I rolled my eyes but I do appreciate that she cares about me. I closed the door and started my journey to school. I plugged in my earbuds and listened to my music. Then, I felt someone hug me from behind. I took out one of my earbuds and looked at the person with a smile.

"Hey Ally-gator," I greeted.

"Hola Monica," she smirked.

I blushed and she kissed my cheek. She held my hand and dragged me to school. Yes, before you ask, Ally and I are dating. Surprisingly, so are Trish and Dez. Everyone was shocked about that. Even our parents. Anyway, when we got to school, Dez imediately ran up to us.

"Guys! We have an emergency!" Dez panicked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"MY SHARK IS MISSING!" he wailed.

Ally slapped her head and I rolled my eyes. Typical Dez.

"Also, Trent's back," he added casually.

My eyes widened and Ally looked at Dez in shock.

"WHAT?!" we both shouted.

"Yeah! He's back! No one in the school found out about what he did. So erased all of his police records and registered back into school," Dez explained.

"How do you know that?" Ally asked.

"Trish told me," Dez answered.

"How did Trsih know?" I questioned.

Then, Trish walked up to us and stood next to Dez with a scowl on her face.

"Trent told me," she replied.

"Why would you talk to him?!" I yelled.

People stopped and started at us, but I ignored them.

"He cornered me in he gym!" Trish defended, "Plus, he told me to give you this."

She handed me a paper and I read it to myself.

_Hey Austy, remember me?_

_Yes, it's your soulmate writing this right now. You may of been able to escape last time, but this time, I will make sure you won't leave my grasp. Don't tell your friends about this note. You don't want anything bad happening to them, would you? And what about you precious little cousins? And I'm sure you want your parents to stay alive too. I have people watching you Austin. I'm capable of more than you think. You're not safe. You never were. I'll see you soon._

_~Brooke_

My face went pale and I took a deep breath. This girl will not stop! Now, she's using the people I care about against me!

"Austin, are you okay? What did the note say?" Ally asked.

I looked into her eyes and they were filled with worry. I can't lie to her, but I have to if I want to keep her and everyone else safe. I looked away from her and sighed.

"Nothing, it's just a stupid threat," I lied, stuffing the paper in my pocket.

Trish was about to say something, but the bell rang. I quickly walked past my friends and went to home room. Out if the corner of my eye, I swear I saw someone watching me. I guess Brooke is right: I'm not safe at all.

Trish's P.O.V

"What's up with him?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't he tell us what the note really said? I know he was lying," Ally added.

Dez, Ally and I have chemistry together, and the rest of our classes with Austin. So, this was the perfect time to discuss this.

"That because the note is from Brooke," I replied.

Dez and Ally stared at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" Dez asked.

"I read the note," I answered.

"Trish! Do you know what you've done?" Ally whisper-yelled, "You just put yourself in danger!"

"No, Brooke told Austin not to tell us. She never said anything about us reading the note behind his back," I pointed out.

Ally rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"So, what did the note say?" Dez asked.

"Brooke has people watching Austin and is using the people he cares about against him," I explained.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? If we call the cops, that will just get Austin into more trouble, and if we try to help, we'll just put ourselves and Austin in danger!" Ally pointed out.

Ally's right. We can't do anything. What the hell are we going to do?

Brooke's P.O.V

"Alright, here's your food," Mark, the police officer, told me.

"Thank you," I replied.

When he came inside to give me the tray, I started my plan. I kicked the tray out of his hands and grabbed his arms. I twisted his arms and slammed him against the bars if my cell. Then, I took his gun and shot him in the stomach. That's it, I'm finally free! I took his handcuffs, just in case, and his utility belt. I could already hear the alarms going off. Before I left, I looked at the picture of Austin one last time.

"I'm coming for you," I whispered creepily, smirking.

* * *

**She's back! And more bitchy than ever! This story is going to be EPIC! Not the movie, just the word. Okay, that was a horrible pun. This story will be updated every Tuesday by me or possibly Groot, so, yeah! I hope you guys like the chapter! R&amp;R! PEACE OUT!**

**-Pineapple ㇮1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

All day I avoided all of my friends. I don't want any of them to get involved. They tried to talk to me, but I just ignored them. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want any of them to get hurt. The last bell rang, and I quickly walked to my locker. Unfortunately, Dez, Trish, and Ally were all blocking my locker. I just froze while they all looked at me.

"You can't avoid us Austin," Trish said.

"What's up with you?" Ally asked, "Did we do something?"

"No, it's just-" I was cut off by Dez.

"WE READ THE NOTE!" Dez blurted out.

Trish and Ally sent him death glares.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Okay, I know this sounds bad, but we just wanted to know what was bothering you!" Ally defended.

"Plus, you really think I'd give you the paper without reading it?" Trish asked.

"Okay, you have a point," I replied, "But this is my problem, not yours. So, forget about what was in that note."

They finally moved out of the way so I opened my locker and got all of the things I needed.

"Dude, you're in danger! Brooke is out there! We can't just pretend we don't know anything!" Dez exclaimed frustrated.

"We care about you Austin," Ally added.

I slammed my locker shut and faced all of them.

"Well I care about you guys too! I don't want you getting yourselves hurt!" I snapped.

They all stepped back at my outburst. I took a deep breath and faced them again.

"If one of you got hurt because of this, I would never forgive myself. I just want to keep you guys safe," I said.

"Austin-" Trish started, but I cut her off.

"No, I don't want to here it," I said, "If I want to keep you guys safe, I need to be on my own for a while."

Before they could do anything else, I walked out of the school.

Ally's P.O.V

"Why does he have to be so loyal?!" Dez whined.

I gave him a weird look.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"In reality, yes, in this situation, no," Trish replied.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I get that Austin doesn't want anything to happen to us, but he has to at least talk to us about this! We care about him too! We walked out of the school and to my house. We decided that we would discuss this more at my place and try to get Austin to talk to us. Dez and Trish were fighting, as usual. Wow, even when they're dating, they still fight. Then, I noticed Austin was sitting in the alley of the school, crying as we were walking past it.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled, running towards him.

Trish and Dez stopped arguing and followed me. I bent down in front of him and he lifted up his head. Tears were running down his face and his eyes were bloodshot.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

Instead of answering us, he stood up and walked away. We kept walking away even though we were calling his name. Dez even tried to drag him back, but he failed. I noticed Austin dropped a piece of paper and I picked it up.

_So, it appears your friends found out themselves. What a shame. I warned you Austin. No one should know. Looks like your dad isn't home. I wonder why? Oh, right! He was in a car crash! But, where is your mom? Oh, she was in the car with your dad! How sad! Guess who the other driver was? If you guessed me, you're correct! They're in critical condition. If you even try talking to your friends about this, they'll be next. I'm coming for you_

_~Brooke_

No, way. I dropped the paper in shock and leaned against the wall. Trish and Dez read the note, and we all fell silent. Austin's parents are on the verge of dying, and Brooke is closer than we thought.

"We're screwed," Trish muttered.

"I could not agree more," I replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the suckish chapter, but there is a family emergency, so I was even lucky that I got to update. I really have to go, so I can't really say anything right now, so, yeah. I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! PEACE OUT!**

**-Pineapple ㇮1**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So, yes, I haven't been active lately, and I would like to apologize for that. There has been some stuff going on in my family, and I neede to take care of that. Plus, there's this new stupid test coming up soon that's also stressing me out. No, I'm not quitting fanfiction, and no, I'm not deleting any stories! I'm just putting some of them on hold. Plus, pineapple is going through some things, so I won't be able to update her story. I'm going to be updating as soon as I can now that my problem is slowly being solved. I'm putting "Rise of the Assassins" and "Return of The Unwanted" on hold for now until I finish my other stories. Thank you guys for being patient! I'll see you soon!**

**~Awesomeauthor14 ㈴1**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's Pineapple!**

**Groot: And meeeeee!**

**Me: God save me now!**

**Groot: I'm not deaf you know!**

**Me: Anyway, I'm back and I'm here with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Groot: We don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I sat down in my bedroom, looking at my laptop while Trish was reading a fashion magazine and Dez looking at the note Austin left behind.

"Okay, obviously Brooke has a motive," I said, typing something into my computer.

"Yeah, to get Austin," Dez replied in a duh tone.

"We know that doofus," Trish snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I mean that her motive is to get rid of anyone who step in her way of getting to Austin," I explained.

"But she can't, she's in jail," Dez pointed out.

"Not anymore," I said, showing them my laptop.

It was an article about Brooke escaping from prison.

"Well, this is just wonderful!" Trish exclaimed sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?!" Dez panicked.

"We need to get Austin's cousins to come back and help us," I replied.

All of a sudden, my laptop turned off and so did my phone.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, looking at my phone.

"Aw man! My phone's dead too!" Trish whined.

"What's going on?" Dez asked nervously.

All of a sudden, a green gas entered my room from the vents, causing us to cough.

"We have to get out of here!" I cried, covering my nose with my shirt.

Dez went to open the door, but it was locked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Trish yelled.

Then, I started to feel tired and my vision became blurry. Trish and Dez fell to the floor, and that's the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

Austin's P.O.V

I sat in the hospital waiting room, my head in my hands. The doctor still hasn't come out yet, and I'm getting worried. I picked my head up and saw a doctor coming my way. I quickly got up and he gave me a look of comfort.

"Mr. Moon?" he asked.

"It's Austin," I replied.

"Come with me," he said, starting to walk.

As we were walking I noticed we passed my parent's room.

"Uh, I thought you were going to tell me about my parents?" I asked.

All of a sudden, the doctor grabbed me and dragged me into another room.

"Hey, let me go!" I demanded.

The doctor threw me on the ground and locked the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

"Austin?" a familiar voice asked.

I froze in shock and slowly turned around, facing Ally. She was tied up with Trish and Dez, all of them sitting on the floor. Brooke was standing behind them, two guns in her hands.

"Hello Austin," she said, smiling evilly, "Should we begin?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Peace out! **

**~Pineapple ㇮1**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything recognizable. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"Brooke," I growled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly normal," Brooker replied, smiling creepily at me.

"Austin, just leave!" Trish commanded.

"Shut up fatty!" Brooke snapped, kicking her.

Trish growled at her and Brooke just smirked.

"Leave them alone!" I demanded.

Brooke walked over to me and grinned.

"I will, if you agree to come with me," she said.

I glared at her and she just kept that stupid smile on her face.

"You're just going to keep coming for me aren't you?" I asked, "What point of 'I'm not into you' do you not understand?!"

"Be careful with your tone Austin," Brooke warned, moving her guns towards my friends.

I sighed and looked over at them. Ally shook her head at me, trying to tell me not to give in, but I ignored her. I had to go with her, even if it would break me even more. I'm not going to let my friends get hurt because of me. My parents already got hurt, I don't want to lose anyone else.

"Fine, I'll come with you," I said, "But you have to let them go."

Brooke rolled her eyes but nodded. She walked over to someone and I saw her wink to the wall behind me and I furrowed my eyebrows. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind and trapped me against their body.

"Hello again," Trent said, smirking.

I should of seen him coming... I struggled against his grip as Brooke untied the others. She shoved them out the door and locked it, turning back to me.

"Now where were we?" she asked, smirking.

Ally's P.O.V

We ran out of the hospital and stopped outside of the police station.

"That girl is insane!" Dez said.

"We need to save Austin!" I replied.

"But how? Brooke obviously learned her lesson from last time. She's not going to give up easily," Trish pointed out.

"We're going to need help then," I said.

"I'm on it!" Dez exclaimed, taking out his phone.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter was crappy, but I had to update something! Anyway, I've decided to put this story up for adoption. I've lost inspiration and Groot needs my help with her other stories. So if you want to continue this story, PM us and we'll take the first 2 people, and decide from there. But if you want me to continue, tell me in the reviews. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Peace out! ✌ **

**-Pineapple ㇮1**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"What is Brooke's problem?!" Rydel asked, coming into my house, "Can't she just leave Austin alone?!"

Dez called Austin's cousins to help save him, again! This Brooke problem is getting out of control! If we don't fine Austin, she could break him even more, and I don't want that

"We need to find out where they're hiding, and we need a plan!" Riker said.

"So, what's one place Brooke would go and hide?" Ryland asked.

"Well, she would probably go somewhere that no one would go," Trish replied.

We all thought for a minute before Ross's eyes lit up.

"What about that old church near Marino High?" he asked, "No one goes there anymore!"

"Yeah, but they're rebuilding it so she wouldn't go there," I replied.

"How about that old drug store?" Trish suggested.

"That place is way to creepy, no one would even want to go there," Riker sighed.

"Her house?"

"To obvious."

"Trent's house?"

"Still to obvious Dez!"

"The graveyard?"

"Ratliff, no one would hide in a graveyard!"

Dez groaned and threw his head back.

"They could be anywhere! What are we going to do?!" Dez panicked.

Where are you Austin?

Austin's P.O.V

"We're here!" Brooke exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Trent grabbed me and pulled me out of the van. I looked around and we were literally in the middle of nowhere. I don't think we're even in Miama, let alone _Florida_ anymore. Trent shoved me and I glared at him which made him smirk. We kept walking until we reached a small log cabin. Brooke opened the door and I was pulled inside.

"You're not going to get away with this," I growled.

"Oh, but I am," Brooke replied.

Trent shoved me onto a chair and tied my hands behind it. Brooke came up to me and smashed her lips onto mine. I immediately pulled away and started to gag. Brooke just smiled like an idiot as Trent rolled his eyes. Brooke's phone began to ring and she groaned, but kept smiling at me.

"We'll continue this later," Brooke whispered seductively, grabbing my chin.

I glared at her as she let go of me and walked into the other room. Trent sat down on the chair across from me, grabbing his phone.

"I don't see why you're helping her," I said, "You're not getting anything out of this!"

Trent looked up and me and put his phone down, standing up.

"Actually, I am," he said.

Before I had any chance to react, Trent cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

* * *

**I think I'll just let you guys explode in the comments *smiles like an idiot* R&amp;R! Peace out! ✌**

**~Pineapple ㇮1 **


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything recognizable. Important note at the end. PLEASE READ!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

Trent pulled away from me and I looked up at him in shock.

"Y-you like m-me?" I asked.

Trent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Of course not, I just need a little fun," he said, smirking.

My eyes widened in fear as he came closer to me. He untied me from the chair and picked me up bridal style, keeping my hands bound behind me. He carried me upstairs into an empty bedroom, laying me on the bed. He locked the door and untied my hands, hovering above me. I was shaking in fear and I could see the evil glow in his eyes.

"Trent, p-please don't do t-this," I begged.

I swear I saw a flicker of regret in his eyes, but it left as soon as it came. Trent took my arms and pinned them above my head, making me whimper.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Then, he smashed his lips onto mine.

Ally's P.O.V

I paced around the living room, trying to think of places Brooke would hide Austin. Everyone else was sitting on the couch, watching me pace back and forth.

"There has to be some way we can find Austin," Ross sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, maybe she'll send us a clue," Rydel said, "Hopefully."

"Knowing Brooke, she probably covered up her tracks real good this time," Trish replied.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash. We all jumped and Dez's face went pale.

"It came from the kitchen," he whispered.

Riker stood up and we all hid behind him. He rolled his eyes but slowly led us to the kitchen. When we got there, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and went to stand next to Riker.

"It's just a box," Ryland said.

I picked it up and looked it over.

"Do you think it's from Brooke?" Ratliff asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

I opened up the box and saw a piece of paper sitting there. I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Here's a little gift for my favorite group of friends," I read.

"Okay, something is definitely up," Riker said.

Then, we heard beeping and froze. It was coming from the box. I ripped of the paper from the box and screamed.

"IT'S A BOMB!?" Ross yelled.

"GO GO GO GO!" Dez shouted.

We ran for the door but when Rydel tried to opened it, the doorknob fell off.

"No no no no no!" Ratliff cried, trying to fix it.

I noticed the window was still open and I led everyone to it. As I went to leave the house, I realized Ross wasn't outside. My eyes widened and I looked back in the house.

"Ross? ROSS?!" I cried.

I noticed we only had 30 seconds before the bomb will go off.

"Ally, help me!" Ross yelled.

I ran towards his voice and saw he was trapped in the closet.

"Ross, how did you get stuck in there?" I asked, trying to unlock the door.

"Dez bumped into me and the door slammed shut," Ross replied, "Just please get me out of here!"

I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. I saw a baseball bat the the corner of the room and I grabbed it.

"Ross, stand back!" I called.

Then, I swung the bat as hard as I could at the door. I kept hitting at the door until there was a big hole. Ross climbed through and hugged me.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem, but we have to leave, **_now_**," I said.

We ran towards the window and climbed out, running as fast as we could. Then, the bomb went off.

* * *

**So, something bad is going to happen to someone in the next chapter... *laughs nervously before hiding in corner very slowly* Also, do you guys want Traustin (Trent x Austin) and Rally (Ross x Ally), or just Auslly? Tell me in the reviews! So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Peace out! ✌️**

**~Pineapple ㇮1**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey peoples! So, apparently a lot of you wanted Auslly *pouts in dissapointment* But fear not! I'm working on a Traustin one-shot, so look out for that ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, because if I did, Deztin would be the main couple XD**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

After Trent was done with me, he left and locked me in the bedroom. I sat on the bed, my knees pulled up to my chest. Tears were flowing down my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Trent raped me. He fucking raped me. I lost my virginity to someone that I hate. Someone that broke me. I just want to crawl into a hole and die. I'm done with life. I'm fucking done. All of a sudden, I heard shouts come from downstairs. I tired to listen to what was going on, but I couldn't make out anything Brooke or Trent were saying. Then, a gunshot went off. I jumped and my eyes widened.

"Oh Austin!" Brooke sang, "I have good news!"

She burst into the room, her hands and face covered in blood.

"Trent has been, fired from the job. It's just you and me now!" she said with a creepy grin, "Just you and me."

I'm officially screwed.

Ally's P.O.V

I lifted my head from the ground, looking back at the house. It was completely engulfed in flames, and there was no way it could ever be repaired. Ross helped me up and everyone else ran over to us.

"Ally, are you going to be okay?" Trish asked.

I looked back at my house and sighed.

"I'll be fine," I replied, looking back at everyone, "Let's just find Brooke and save Austin."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and we started walking towards Riker's car. As we went inside, I heard footsteps coming close to us. My eyes widened and I turned around, seeing someone in a mask sneak up behind Ross.

"ROSS LOOK OUT!" I cried.

But I was to late. The person grabbed Ross by his waist and he screamed. Then, they took out a knife and stabbed Ross's stomach.

"NO!" Rocky yelled.

Ross's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. The person smirked at us before running off. We ran over to Ross and Riker pulled him onto his lap.

"Come on Ross, wake up!" Riker begged, lightly slapping his face.

Rydel took off her jacket and pressed it against Ross's wound.

"He'll be fine, I just need some bandages," Rydel said.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Ryland replied, running back to the car.

I looked away from Ross, not wanting to see his wound. Then, I noticed the person who attacked him dropped their knife. I picked it up, shivering at the sight of Ross's blood. Then, I noticed their was a name engraved into the knife. My eyes widened and Trish walked over to me.

"Ally, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Brooke stabbed Ross," I replied, turning to face her, "She was right here and we missed our chance to catch her!"

"Guys, look!" Dez yelled, "I found something!"

Trish and I ran over to Dez and saw what he was looking at. Car tracks. Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland and Rydel came over to us.

"Ross is going to be okay," Ratliff said, "Riker took him to the car."

"Then tell him to start the engine," Dez replied, "We just found our way to Austin."

* * *

**They're going to save Austin! WOOHOO! But, there are only 2 chapters left of this story *dabs eyes with tissue* So sad! But, all good things must come to an end, right? So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Peace out! ✌️**

**~Pineapple ㇮1**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything recognizable**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

We followed Brooke's trail and it led us to an old log cabin. We got out of the car and I took the knife Brook stabbed Ross with and put it in my back pocket.

"Riker, you stay with Ross. The rest of us will get Austin," I said.

Ross was about to protest, but Riker shushed him and pulled Ross into his lap. He pouted before burying his face in the crook of Riker's neck. Rydel closed the car door behind her and we all walked towards the house.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Trish asked, "I mean, Riker has been really close to Ross since the last time we saw you guys."

"I think so, I don't really know. I hope so, Rikoss is like my favorite couple, but Auslly is a close second," Rydel replied.

I gave her a weird look and she shrugged.

"You ship who you ship," she said.

I just laughed to myself and we finally got to the house. Rocky slowly opened the door and we walked inside. Dez took out his phone so we would have some light.

"Austin?" Rocky whispered.

All of a sudden, we heard a scream come from upstairs. My eyes widened and we all looked at each other before running upstairs. The screaming got louder and we found the room it was coming from. I opened the door and we all screamed when we saw Trent's dead body. A recorder was lying in his hand, playing the screaming noise.

"This is fucking creepy!" Rocky cried.

"Well it's about to get a lot creepier," a voice sneered.

We turned around and we all screamed when we saw someone in a clown mask, holding an ax.

Riker's P.O.V

I brushed Ross's hair out of his face, making a blush cover his face.

"I was so worried Ross," I whispered, "I thought I lost you."

"You're not going to lose me," Ross assured, "I would never leave you."

"Never scare me like that again," I said.

Ross nodded and I kissed his head.

"I love you," Ross said

"I love you too," I replied.

Ross wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I kissed back, carefully wrapping my arms around his waist. We broke apart and he sat back in my lap, snuggling against me. All of a sudden, we heard footsteps coming towards the car. Ross froze and my eyes widened. I looked under the seat and found the gun Ally put there, just in case. I grabbed it and wrapped my other arm around Ross protectively. Then, three arms crashed through the window, making us scream. Three men in clown masks appeared, laughing like maniacs. One of them grabbed Ross's leg and he screamed, holding onto me.

"RIKER!" he cried.

I shot at them, making sure to aim at their heads. The clown that held Ross's leg feel to the ground, just like the others. Ross was breathing heavily, shaking and holding onto me like I was his lifeline.

"It's okay Ross, your okay," I assured.

He buried his face into my chest and cried, tears soaking my shirt. I held him, making sure to keep the gun right next to me in case of any other attacks.

Ally's P.O.V

I grabbed the knife and stabbed the person in the stomach. As they fell, the clown mask came off and we gasped. It was Brooke. Ratliff bent down and took something out of her pocket.

"It's an address," he said, handing it to me.

"She must have moved Austin so she could get rid of us like she did with Trent," Ryland added.

"Let's go," Trish replied.

Austin's P.O.V

I sat in the basement, my knees pulled up to my chest. Brooke was planning to kill my friends and my cousins so she could have me all to myself. I'm going to be all alone. I'm never going to see them again. I'm never going to see Ally again. I'm never going to see her smile, hear her laugh, or feel her love ever again. The door opened and I sighed, prepared to see Brooke covered in of my loved one's blood.

"Austin?" a familiar voice asked.

My eyes widened and I picked up my head.

"Ally?" I questioned.

"AUSTIN!" Ally cried.

She came nto the room and ran towards me.

"ALLY!" I yelled.

I picked her up and spinner her around, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you so much," I whispered.

Ally responded my grabbing my shirt collar and smashing her lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. Someone cleared their their throat and we pulled apart, blushing when we saw it was Trish.

"You know, she's not the only one who's happy to have you back," she remarked.

"ROSS!" everyone cheered.

They ran downstairs and we had a group hug. My eyes widened when I saw a bandage around Ross's waist.

"Brooke stabbed me," Ross sighed, "But I'm fine."

"But it's my fault," I muttered.

"No it's not Austin," Ryland argued, "Brooke was crazy."

"What do you mean was?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and Ally looked down.

"I stabbed her," she said quietly, "I didn't do it in purpose. I was just defending myself."

I stayed quite for a minute and then pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing is your fault," I said, kissing her head.

"Austin, what happened?" Dez asked suddenly, "You're not saying something."

I pulled away from Ally and looked at the wall.

"I'm fine," I replied.

Dez grabbed my arms and turned me around.

"I know you Austin, I know you better than you know yourself. I'm your best friend," Dez said, "Tell me what happened."

Tears formed in my eyes and Dez pulled me into a hug while I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

**Awwwwww! Deztin moment right there! And yes, I had to add Rikoss! They're my OTP! So, the next chapter will be the last! ㈷7 There's going to be a time skip, so be prepared! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈳8**

**~Groot ㈵9**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I'm back! Groot finished the other chapter for me, so thank you Groot!**

**Groot: Mhmmmm**

**Me: Anyway, this is unfortunately the last chapter ㈷7㈷7㈷7 But, there will be more stories from me, so look out for them! Now, to the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**_5 Years Later..._**

Austin's P.O.V

"Daddy!" Ashley exclaimed, hugging my legs.

I laughed and picked her up. Alex and Aiden came running into the room, one of them holding onto each other my legs.

"Boys!" Ally scolded, coming into the room, "Give your father some space!"

"It's alright sweetie," I replied, "I don't mind."

Ally rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. I gave her a kiss and all of the kids pretended to throw up. I put Ashley down and the twins ran off.

"So, how was recording?" Ally asked.

"Boring, as usual," I replied, pouting, "It's no fun when you're not around."

"Well Trish couldn't babysit today," Ally said, "It's not my fault she canceled at the last minute."

"That sounds like Trish to me," I replied.

Ally nodded in agreement as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw it was all of my cousins with Trish and Dez.

"I thought you said you were busy!" Ally exclaimed, pulling Trish into a hug.

"Yeah, I was. I was busy sleeping," Trish said.

We all rolled our eyes. Typical Trish. I walked over to Ross and poked his stomach.

"So, you're actually pregnant?" I asked.

"Yep," Ross replied, "I'm already 3 months through."

"Awww!" the girls cooed.

Riker wrapped his arms around Ross and brought him close.

"So, how's Rydellingtin doing?" Dez asked, smirking at the blushing couple.

"Ratliff proposed!" Rydel squealed, showing her ring.

Ally, Trish, and Dez started to fangirl. I gave him a weird look and he shrugged.

"I am a proud fanboy!" he declared.

"Your a ridiculous one too," Ryland snorted.

We all laughed at that. We went into the living room where the kids tackled everyone into hugs. I smiled at the sight before walking into the kitchen and taking out my phone. My therapist texted me, saying I had an appointment tomorrow. I sighed as Dez walked into the kitchen.

"Therapist?"

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Aus," Dez whispered.

I buried my face into his shoulder, trying to hold back my tears. Ally walked into the room and saw this, a frown on her face. Dez let go of me and I walked over to Ally, burying my face in her hair. She sighed and hugged me, letting me cry.

"I'm right here Austin," Ally assured, holding me, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

***blows nose* That was a beautiful ending! Aw man, I'm going to miss this fanfic. Thank you guys for supporting me with my story! There will be more coming from me soon, so be on the look out! ㈴1 I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Peace out! ✌️**

**~Pineapple ㇮1**


End file.
